Link and the magical light sword
by bananasplit15
Summary: Weird title... Zelda Starwars crossover. Never been tried before I checked! Link is suddenly transported to the Starwars world where he is completely out of place.
1. Rocks that dissapear

A/N: Hi ok this is my second story. I had to start a new one because my friends were getting mad that I was only doing Gundam so yeah... Here's my try at a totally random crossover that no one has tried before... Zelda and Star Wars... I'm pretty sure that this will end up being a little weird at times becase my friend is writing every other chapter for me but it'll be cool. Enjoy my randomness...

Chapter One

_Ah, Peace at last. _Link thought to himself as he sat on a rock in nowhere particular. Navi flitted silently over Link's shoulder. _I don't have to run around and save Zelda's butt every two seconds!_

Link reached into his tunic and pulled out his ocarina. He started playing. Unlike the usual four note song you hear this was a happy and long melody. Navi flitted nervously above Link's shoulder as their surroundings began to change. Link didn't look up until he heard someone whistling the Liberty Bell March.

The first thing he noticed about where he was, was that the rock he was sitting on had disappeared. Link fell promptly on his butt. The second thing he noticed was that everything was made of metal. Link looked around wildly, then looked down at his ocarina, mouth gaping.

"Never. Again." He said, flinging it over his shoulder. It struck a wall and broke.

"Link, I don't think you should have done that," Navi said quietly.

Link looked over at her. "What do you know, you stupid fairy?"

"Hey! I heal you; I can leave and find someone else. Besides, that was probably the only way to get home…"

Link's eyes got really big. He turned and looked at the pieces of his ocarina. He dove on it and started trying to piece it back together.

"NO! I WANT TO GO HOME!"

At that moment the whistling got louder as the person whistling got closer. Link looked around and couldn't find anywhere to hide. Someone, specifically a storm trooper carrying a mop, walked around the corner of the nearby corridor. Link stepped back and flattened against the wall. The storm trooper didn't look over.

"How's it going?" the storm trooper said as he walked by.

Link's mouth dropped open and he replied shakily, "Good..." The storm trooper continued down the hall and disappeared around a corner, still whistling.

Link stepped away from the wall and looked at Navi. Navi did something that I guess you could count as a shrug.

"You know, you are absolutely no help in this situation."

Navi shot him a look he couldn't see because of her glow. _Just wait until you die… Ha! _Navi snickered to herself. _Just wait_. Link scooped up the fragments of his shattered ocarina. He lifted up the "brim" of his hat and stuffed them in. Navi shuddered; she had seen him put so many things in that hat.

"You know, Link, that hat of yours probably can't hold much more…"

"Maybe we _should_ empty it out. Not right now, though. We have to find out where we are."

Navi sighed and followed him; Link had walked over to the corridor that the storm trooper janitor had come from.

A/N: I know I'm notorious for short chapters but its not my fault. I have a short attention span...


	2. Walls that go whoosh

Chapter two: Walls that go whoosh...

A/N: Ok so this is the second chapter. Its longer cuz I didn't rigth it... lol.. but anyways.. enjoy! .\\\

The storm trooper janitor had disappeared, though his whistling could still be heard. Link, still being paranoid about his surroundings, flattened himself against one of the metal walls, in preparation of sneaking around the corner for a quick peek. The 'wall' behind him promptly _whished_ open, making Link fall on his behind for the second time in the last 5 minutes.

Link just sat there with his eyes closed for a moment, rubbing his sore bum and grumbling. "Great. They have magic doors here. What next?" His rather stupid question was answered the instant he opened his eyes and looked up at the looming figure between who's legs the short elf had tumbled.

It was a tall, black-garbed man with a flowy black cape and weird black helmet. The whole outfit looked rather stifling and would have made most people think of a black robot, but of course Link had never seen a robot. The first thought that entered Link's head was, _How does he breath in that thing?_

The black guy stared down at Link for a few seconds, looking very foreboding. Finally, he grumbled and made a head gesture that somehow made it obvious that he was rolling his eyes (despite the fact that they weren't visible). "Great. More stowaways. How do these little aliens get on board? Now we've got midgets and bugs! Bah! I don't have time for this!" And with that, he stepped right over the elf and walked/stomped away, muttering to himself in high bad temper. Link and Navi stared after him for a moment as he rounded the corner, and a few seconds later, they heard him yell in his raspy voice, "You! Janitor Trooper 31! I spilled my soda back in my meditation room, and you'd better have it cleaned up by the time I get back or I'll throw you out the airlock!" More stomping. Then all was quiet.

The elf and pixie continued to stare. Then Navi piped up with, "Weird. What do you think, Link?" Suddenly her already-bright-face brightened even more as she realized something. "Hey! I just rhymed! Yay me!"

All Link said, mainly to himself, was, angrily, "He just called me a midget!"

Just then, the mop-bearing storm trooper janitor came back around the corner, now whistling 'When the Saints Come Marching In' while pulling a wheeled mop bucket behind him. He walked right past the still-seated Link, making only one passing comment: "You might want to move, or the automatic door will come down and squash you." Then he disappeared around another corner and was gone again. Link glanced upward nervously and then quickly scooted out of the doorframe. A moment later, it _whooshed_ shut again, leaving Link staring at it with horrible, disturbing thoughts involving magic elf-squashing doors running through his head.

His horrible daydreams were interrupted as he became aware of an all-too-familiar noise that made his teeth grind together painfully:

"Listen! Listen! Listen! Listen! Listen! Listen! Listen! Listen! Listen! Listen! Listen! Listen! Listen! Listen! Listen! Listen! Listen! Li-!"

"WHAT, Navi!" Link finally screamed. He instantly regretted it as the yell echoed off of the surrounding metal walls, hurting his pointy ears. When it finally died away, the green-garbed Highland glared daggers at his annoying fairy guide, his teeth still grinding. "WHY do you always have to DO that?"

Navi instantly got huffy. "Well, ex-cuuuuse me! I was just trying to snap you out of it – whatever IT was - and that always seems to work."

Muttering death threats under his breath, Link stood to his feet, subtly edging away from the closed door as he did so. Straightening his jacket smartly in an attempt to look like he knew what he was doing (yeah, right), Link looked around, studying the surrounding area.

Well, they appeared to be in some kind of hall…which was lit by some sort of glowy light set in the ceiling and walls…and…Link's attention was suddenly drawn sharply to the walls themselves. A thought had occurred to him, and he walked closer to one of them, staring intently. "Hey, Navi?" he began slowly. "Are these wall made of what I THINK they're made of?"

Navi stared at him quizzically, then flitted over to the wall and laid a small hand on it. "If you think it is made of some sort of gray metal, then yes. I've never seen any architecture like it. Why do you ask?"

Link was staring space-ily at the walls in front of him and didn't answer. Curious, Navi flew over to him and looked him in the face. Her eyebrows shot up. "Link? Are you all right?"

Link was drooling, and his eyes were as big as saucers. This lasted a few more seconds before he finally said in awe (after swallowing the pool of liquid in his mouth), "Do you realize how many swords could be made out of all of this awesome metal! And they're wasting it on WALLS!" A very comical-looking outraged expression shrouded his face as he shouted this.

Navi stared at him for a minute. He stared back. Then, finally, the pixie sighed heavily and covered her face with her hand, shaking it despairingly. "Link…you REALLY need help. Your sword fetish is getting out of hand."

Link became indignant at this. "Hey, I do NOT have a sword fetish!"

"Riiight."

Before their argument could continue, a very loud, blaring alarm began screaming through the hall. Link jumped about a foot in the air in surprise, then began looking around desperately for a hiding place. Dashing down the hall, they rounded the corner, and instantly whirled back around and ran for their lives when they were met by more storm troopers; unlike the janitor trooper, however, these ones carried blasters, with which they were firing at the elf and pixie. Spying a ventilation shaft on the side of the hall near the floor, Link dove for it. Thankfully it was loose enough to pull away quickly, and he slipped easily in. (Being small is very convenient at times.) Once safely inside, he leaned against the vent wall, panting hard.

The storm troopers came running up, and slowed to a stop near the vent. The alarm was still blaring, but they yelled over it loudly enough for Link and Navi to overhear their conversation. "You dunderheads!" one of them yelled angrily. "We're supposed to be looking for the humans!"

"What WAS that thing?" another white-armored trooper hollered, confused. "It was too short to be one of the intruders, and it looked GREEN! And it had some sort of glowing bug with it!"

"Which you just WASTED FIRE ON!" the first storm trooper, who was apparently the leader, yelled in response. "Probably just some wild animals that snuck on board."

"Again?" A third trooper piped up in a whiny voice. "How do they get on here! We're in the middle of space! Next thing ya know, the commander's going to have us spraying for pests!"

"DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME, PRIVATE!" The leader trooper bellowed. "And tell the Headroom to turn off that dad-blamed alarm! We already know we're supposed to be on the alert!"

Link wasn't able to hear anything they said after this, but sure enough, the deafening alarm cut off a few seconds later. There was a group audible sigh of relief from all in the area. One of the storm troopers glanced quizzically at the ventilation shaft. "Did that hole just sigh with relief?"

"Johnson, get your head out of the clouds!" the leader hollered military-style again.

"Don't you mean the ventilation shafts?"

_If he weren't wearing a helmet_, Navi pondered, _I'm almost positive there'd be a big vein on his forehead right now._ She tittered quietly to herself at the thought.

"FINE! Get your head out of the ventilation shaft! Whatever! Now, let's move out! And no more shooting at everything that comes around the corners! Next thing you know, we'll be shooting those little black rolling droids, whatever they're called!" Another storm trooper was about to tell him the name, but thought better of it when the trooper leader's gun hand began to spasmodically twitch. The whole lot moved off, and Link and Navi held their breath as the last few passed by. One in the rear said to his companion, "George really needs to lighten up. I don't think anyone takes their job as stressfully seriously as he does."

His partner shrugged. "Can't say I blame him, with this gig. I think the janitors have more exciting jobs than we do! It's just march, march, drill, eat, sleep, march, drill, shoot at trespassers when we're lucky, march, eat…" his voice faded out of hearing as the troop continued down the hall. Finally, Link and Navi exhaled. This was a good thing, since Link was starting to turn blue.

Crawling back out of the shaft, Link glanced up at his pixie healer, and asked, "So, what do think we should do now?" The pixie could only shrug in return. Link sighed and looked around, trying to decide which way they should go first. Seeing as the guys with the scary black things that shoot fire had just headed down the hall that way, the freaky black guy had gone down the hall the other way, and Link was still leery of the magic door…there weren't many options left.

Resigned to his rather annoying fate, Link spun on his heel and crawled back into the ventilation system, Navi flitting along behind.

A/N: My friend riverfox237 helped me write this. She's no longer on here... too bad... good author.


	3. Kerunch

A/N: HA! I actually had to look up a few things before writing this chapter. Like how to spell Chewbacca. Or what language he actually spoke... essh...

Chapter Three: Kerunch

After crawling through the ventilation shafts for several minutes Link heard a noise. It wasn't one of those, "Oh what's that? I wonder if it means I don't have to crawl anymore." It was more like, "That can't be good." So Link stopped moving to listen for more noises of the same kind. After a few seconds of silence he started crawling again. Minutes later he stopped when he heard the noise again.

_KERUNCH_

"Navi?"

"Yes Link?" Navi asked floating along behind him, her tiny arms crossed in frustration.

"That was not a good sound was it..." Link stated quietly as he waited for the sound to come again.

"No Link. Its fine, keep going. It isn't like the metal ground is going to collapse or something..."

And that was exactly what happened after he started moving again. Link fell through the collapsed vent and tumbled to the ground. He landed and rolled over. He looked up to see Navi floating over a very large animal with long brown shaggy hair wearing a belt over its chest. It was holding a similar weapon that the men in white armor had been using.

"Erk..." Link said scooting backwards, with Navi flitting over his head. Navi stared down the animal with menacing eyes. (Not that it could see her eyes)

"So what are you supposed to be? An overgrown, furry Goron?"

The animal replied with, a gurgling sound that was almost a mix between purring and growling. It sounded kind of like, "Rawrg!"

Link and Navi were so startled by this weird noise that when it started walking forward they backed away. It reached down and grabbed Link by the back of his tunic. Link was so startled that he acted just like a kitten would he curled up and let the animal carry him though the metal hallways. Navi followed behind her captured friend. After some time the animal stopped and dropped Link to the ground. There was a man typing keys at one of the "doors" in front of them.

The animal looked at the man and made its weird noise again. The man turned around to face them. His eyes widened when he saw Navi and Link.

"Chewie, I said to go look for Luke. You brought me a midget and a bug!"

Link sat upright and was about to jump forward when Navi flitted close to his ear.

"Don't do anything stupid... That... thing could squish us both flat if it wanted to."

Link nodded and stared up at the man and the large animal.

"Um. I'm not a midget... I'm Hyrulian and I'm just short."

The man looked down at him, hardly phased, " Hyrulian huh? Is that what your 'people' like to be called now?"

The animal named "Chewie" looked down at them and then down at the man. He then made his weird noise again. The man looked at Chewie.

"Why would I want to do that?" he said as if he understood the great beast. Chewie replied and the man stared at him. "Good point there Chewie..."

The man looked down at Link and held out his hand. Link stared at it for a few moments before taking it and stood. The man shook his hand.

"I'm Han Solo and this is Chewbacca."

Link stared at them for a moment. Chewie stepped forward and grabbed Link and "hugged" him. He squeezed Link until Link though that his eyeballs would explode from their sockets. When Chewie let go Link stood still for a few moments before making a strangled noise that sounded a lot like the noises Chewbacca made. Chewie and Han were both startled by this. Navi flitted silently next to the metal door.

"You speak Shyriiwook?" Han asked surprised. Chewie stared at them both.

"No... He was on my foot... and I think he crushed my spine..."

Navi shot him a look that no one else caught. A tingling sensation went up Link's spine as Navi's gaze made contact with his forehead. He shot her a look equally painful. They both stared at each other until Han and Chewie looked at them both and cleared their throats for their attention.

"Your names would be?" Han asked. Link and Navi both looked at him

"I'm Link and that fairy is Navi." Han looked at Navi strangely.

"Fairy? Weird..."

Chewbacca chose that point in time to issue a loud, "Rawrg!" as several storm troopers rounded the corner.

End Chap three

A/N: does this count as short or long? Oh well. At least it was longer than the first chap right?


	4. Navi Kicks Rear aka

A/N: Yay! lucky people that you are! You get a new chapter! Finally... Well this was not written by me... obviously noted b/c of how freaking long this chapter happens to be. I will write a long chpater I swear... (ha!) R&R plz!

Chapter 4: 'Navi Kicks Rear' a.k.a. 'The Wonders of Magical Hat Repair'

Link made a sound something like "Gleep!" and instantly dove out of the way…right behind Chewie. Unfortunately, the large animal-like person was not planning on staying in that rather open spot just so Link could have a hiding place. He let out another gargling roar and leapt against the wall, firing his blaster wildly at the approaching storm troopers. The storm troopers, quickly recovering from the chance discovery of our heroes, began returning fire in mass array. Link yelped as a stray shot bounced off the floor next to him, leaving an acrid-smelling burn mark. "They have weapons that SHOOT FIRE?!" he yelled, trying to scramble out of the way. "What crazy world did we LAND on?!!"

If Han hadn't been so preoccupied with shooting at the storm troopers and searching for another way out of the crowded hallway, he would have done more than just shoot Link a very odd look at that statement.

One of the storm troopers at the back shoved his way to the front of the pack, and you could almost see the insane gleam in his eyes through the black helmet shielding as he laughed maniacally. Two very abnormally large blasters were in each hand. "Finally!" he crowed over the zapping sounds as his companions pointedly ignored him. "We finally get some ACTION! HASTA LA VISTA, BABY!!!" He then proceeded to spray the entire hallway with laser fire while laughing maniacally, forcing Han and Chewie to hide behind the protrusion in the wall so as to not get hit. Link was cowering in a corner, and Navi had flitted up to the ceiling.

Since their rather psychotic friend was doing such a wonderful job blowing up the hallway, the other storm troopers backed up to watch. One of them glanced at his neighbor and did a loopy sign around his ear with one finger, to which his friend nodded and sighed. "Maybe this will finally convince the generals to hire some therapists for Marty," he commented dryly.

Another of the troopers glanced up and spotted the floating ball of light near the ceiling. "Hey, cool!" he cried excitedly. "A Blue Glowing Zantian Butterfly! I have no idea how it got on the Death Star, but that will be PERFECT for my bug collection!"

This was the last straw for the fairy healer, who by this time was feeling very underappreciated as it was. "Oh that is IT!" she screeched. Flitting over the ground-aimed laser fire, she zoomed down to Link's hiding spot and jabbed him in the backside. He flinched and cowered lower. "Link!" she screeched even louder. "Get in there and hit those stupid morons with your sword!"

"But I CAN'T!" he wailed, pulling the rim of his hat over his eyes. "There's a crazy psycho out there shooting beam-y fire, and he almost fried me, and I don't have the slightest clue what is going on and I WANNA GO HOME!!!" He sounded very much like he was going to burst into tears.

Navi rolled her eyes in intense exasperation and immediately ascertained that her 'warrior' companion had been reduced to a pitiful useless blob of Hyrulian meat. Also, the 2 weird tall people were obviously pinned down and didn't even HAVE swords, as far as she could tell. Still seething with rage, she zipped back up to the ceiling, flew towards the crowd of relaxing storm troopers, and dropped down so that she was floating right in front of the trigger-happy storm trooper. He paused in surprise, and she could just make out his eyes crossing through the tinted eye covering to focus on her small form. "You want some action, Bubba? I'll GIVE you some action!" Then she punched him solidly in the face, sending him flying against the far wall.

Everything stopped. Han, Chewbacca, Link, and the remaining storm troopers all stared in complete stunned shock at the angry glowing fairy. Taking advantage of their surprise, she flitted forward until she was in front of the storm trooper who had spoken earlier. Her face got very close to his visor, and she growled in a low tone, "NOBODY calls me a BUG!" She then jerked off his helmet, revealing the face of a guy with black hair, and punched him in the nose. There was a sparkle of light, and the trooper began sneezing violently until he was forced to drop his blaster and rub his nose. He stumbled backwards into one of his companions, causing a chain reaction that sent several of them tumbling onto the floor. Then pandemonium ensued as the enraged fairy attacked.

After about 30 seconds of being barraged by the tiny fairy from every direction, the remaining storm troopers panicked, running around in circles and banging into each other while trying to avoid the sharp stinging welts they were receiving.

"Ah-ah-CHOOO! Help!"

"Get it offa me!!"

"OW! My eye! The pain, the PAIN!"

"My spleen!"

"Let's get out of here!!!!"

The disheveled and broken troop dropped their weapons and went racing down the hall, screaming about psychotic insects and crazed space aliens. One of them ran with a limp, another was stumbling along in a dazed zigzag pattern, and the one without a helmet couldn't stop sneezing. The storm troopers spun around a corner and were gone, the sound of violent sneezing fading into the distance.

Navi only pursued them a short ways, yelling in her loudest pipsqueak voice, "Yeah, you BETTER run, you stupid crab-headed excuses for villains! FEAR THE FAIRY!!!"

Then she turned to look at her companions. Link was staring at her, his brain about to explode from this recent turn of events. 'Since when has she been able to do THAT?!' he thought wildly. 'The fear…the horrible, horrible fear…" He quickly resolved using several different oaths to never tick Navi off or call her a bug EVER AGAIN. "Uh…" he stammered uncertainly. "Um…nice…uh…going, Navi."

Navi sniffed primly. "And let that be a lesson to you the next time you decide to call me useless, Elf Boy!" Link nodded vigorously, his eyes still wide with astonishment and fear.

Han and Chewie had reappeared from out behind their hiding places and were staring at Navi and Link even more strangely than they had been before the fight started. Han approached cautiously, eyeing the fairy warily. "Well," he said slowly, obviously confused, "I don't know where you fairies came from, but at least you're effective against storm troopers."

Link bristled. "I'm not a fairy, I'm a Hyrulian, darnit!" he said indignantly.

Han shrugged. "Okay, sorry. Anyways, at least those bozos are gone and we can get back to work."

While Han and Chewie continued doing whatever they had been doing with the door's number pad, muttering something about a mission and finding some dude named Luke, Link wandered around the battle ground. He bent over and picked up one of the black fire-shooting things, inspecting it with interest. "This is a weird weapon," he stated curiously. "I wonder how they get it to shoot the little beams of hot red light?"

Han Solo glanced over his shoulder and stared oddly at the short green-garbed kid. His outfit reminded the pilot of races that lived in the woods and didn't have much technology. Though he'd certainly never seen such short humanoids before! And those gerbil-creatures didn't count; they were too furry. Spotting the blaster in Link's hand, he instantly felt a strong surge of misgiving. "That's a blaster. Put it down before you shoot yourself," he warned.

Link scoffed at him, holding the gun over his shoulder in a fashion that looked ironically like a cowboy cocking a pistol. "Oh, come on. I'm know how to handle weapons! I-" Suddenly the blaster went off in his hand, seared through something, and then bounced off the ceiling and burned a spot into the floor. Link yelled, Chewie ducked, Han hollered, and Navi shrieked. The blaster clattered to the floor, and there was an awful second of silence. Then Han looked like he was about to yell at Link for being a little idiot kid.

He didn't quite manage to beat Link. The short Hyrulian grabbed frantically at his long stocking hat, yanking it off his head. Then he stared at it, aghast. A large, perfectly round blackened hole was burned straight through both sides. Link wailed in a voice that seemed to be stuck between anger and despair. "My hat! It's ruined! NOOOO!!!" He fell over and started sobbing, clutching the hat to him like a dead puppy.

Navi vented an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. "Oh brother, Link. Here, give me your silly hat. I'll fix it for you."

Link stopped wailing and shot the fairy a confused look. "Fix it? How the heck are you going to fix it? It's got a big HOLE in it!"

Instead of waiting to answer him, Navi snatched the hat out of his hands. "Just let me see it, all right?" she snapped irritably. Link tried to see what she was doing, but her glow kept getting in the way. A few random items dropped out of the bottom as she messed with it. "Hey!" Link yelped. "Be careful with that!" Han was staring in utter confusion, trying to figure out how this elf kid was storing 3 metal swords, a book, a Morningstar, and a framed cross-stitch that said "Mommy Loves You!" all in that little stocking cap. Then he wondered why the heck a kid had that many weapons in the first place. _And I thought this place couldn't get any weirder!_ he thought to himself. _This is all that dumb Kenobi's fault somehow, I just know it._

Just as Link was gathering together the rest of his stuff, Navi tossed the hat down to him nonchalantly. He grabbed at it, simultaneously dropping his stuff with a ringing clatter. He inspected the hat carefully. Then he stared up at the fairy in disbelief. "There's not even a seam in it!" he cried in surprise. "How the heck did you fix it so perfectly?!" He started stuffing his things back into the endless hat space as he waited for her answer.

Navi shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, you know…magic hat, magic fairy. Magic fixes magic things. Ya know?" Link eyed her unsurely, finding her awkward tone rather odd and wondering what else she was hiding. He was just about to ask her just how many other 'special talents' she had been hiding from him all this time that they had been fighting monsters and saving Zelda's stupid rear, when suddenly the door that Han and Chewie had been working on whooshed open. "Got it!" the pilot called triumphantly.

As they were about to go through, Han glanced over at the elf and fairy. Link had a rather lost and confused look on his face. "So, are you guys coming, or what?" Han asked finally. Link looked up at him in surprise.

"You mean you actually want us to come with you?" he asked suspiciously.

Han shrugged and flashed his signature cocky grin. "Yeah, sure, why not? You look like you're lost, anyways, and I want to know why you're on this hulking spaceship." He waved a finger towards Navi and chuckled. "And your little bug – sorry, I mean fairy –" he added quickly when her glow brightened angrily, "might be handy fighting these nimrods." Chewie made one of his rawgling noises and nodded. Han grinned. "So are you coming, or what?"

Navi glanced at Link, and Link looked at Navi. Link shrugged, and Navi made a gesture to show her agreement. Link turned back to the tall beings and shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he agreed casually. Sticking the blaster into his belt (much to Navi and Han's consternation), he followed them through the door. They were on their way down the hall when one other thought struck Link in the face.

"Wait, what was that about a spaceship?"

A/N: REVIEWS!!! I DEMAND IT!!!


End file.
